The present invention generally pertains to data processing and is particularly directed to a data processing system in which stored data that is essential to a given data processing operation is tamper proof.
The present invention is particularly useful in a data processing system that includes a cryptographic processor in which a cryptographic key is generated in response to a predetermined set of data bits stored in and retrieved from a memory. A pirate wanting to intercept a given encrypted information signal and being in possession of such a data processing system that would be capable of decrypting the given encrypted information signal but for the fact that it is incapable of generating a cryptographic key required for such decryption because a different predetermined set of data bits is stored in the memory, may attempt to alter the content of the data bits stored in the memory in order to generate the cryptographic key required to decrypt the given encrypted information signal.